


Good Luck Charm

by remanth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Good Luck Charm, Stucky - Freeform, dialogue-only fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve convinces Bucky and the others to form a team to go after Red Skull</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Charm

“You really think we can put this team together?”

“Yeah, Buck, I do.”

“And we’re supposed to what? Just run after Red Skull and take him down?”

“That was the plan.”

“You forget, Steve, that I saw that weird thing going on with his face. I don’t think he’s completely human anymore.”

“An argument could be made that maybe _I’m_ not completely human anymore. What’s the difference?”

“C’mon you punk, that’s different and you know it. I don’t see you with any delusions of grandeur and world domination. What I mean is, how do we even know there’s a way to defeat him?”

“He’s still human underneath. However Dr. Erskine’s serum changed him, he’s still just a man. A mortal man.”

“All right, I’ll buy that. So one good shot and he’s done for. The next problem we have is finding him. _I_ don’t know where he is and I know you don’t either.”

“I saw a map in the base I rescued you from. There were other bases marked on that map. And I’m sure Army Intelligence can find any others not marked.”

“You just have an answer for everything, huh? But you still haven’t told me whether Dum Dum and the others agreed to this little team you want to put together.”

“They’re debating it.”

“There’s that pinched and worried look I know so well. You aren’t sure if they’re gonna agree, are you? Especially with all the tech Hydra can put together. It’s one thing going up against someone knowing you can be shot by a bullet. It’s a whole different ball game knowing they might have a gun that completely disintegrates you.”

“It’s terrifying but don’t you see that exactly why we have to do this? We have to protect the rest of the world, Buck. Sure, other parts of the military can take on Hydra. But none are... changed like I am. I’m so much stronger than nearly everyone else, faster. I have to do this because there’s no one else who can do what I can.”

“And of course you got nothing to prove. Well, can’t say I’m used to you being taller than me yet but I gotta admit, you are a much better fighter than you were. Kinda miss the way you looked before, though. ... Oh, hey Dugan.”

“Are you going to join, Dugan? I could certainly use you and your men. You will? Great. We start tomorrow. Enjoy tonight boys, drinks on me.”

“He’s insane. They’re insane.”

“What about you, Buck? They’re in. Are you? Gonna follow Captain America into the jaws of death?”

“Captain America? No. That kid from Brooklyn who never ran from a fight, I’m following him. Still you know there’s every chance none of us make it out of this, right?”

“I know that. But you know what? I’ve got something on my side that makes all the difference. I’ve got a good luck charm.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“You.”


End file.
